"Karma, thy Name is Survivor"
Previously on Survivor, Arianna put her plan into motion by forming a four person alliance against the weakest Kawa Kawa members. Feeling threatened, Jocelyn joined forces with Nick & Alex in an attempt to overthrough Arianna. At the immunity challenge, Griencho was able to pull through after losing Kylie and managed to regain immunity. In an attempt to save himself, Nick tried to convince Jacob to ditch Arianna and join up with him. But at tribal council, the lines were clearly drawn and Jacob refused to cross it, sending Jocelyn home in the prosess. How will this effect Nick & Alex, and will Arianna be able to manipulate the rest of the game. Find out tonight on Survivor: Lost Forest. The intro kicks in with the music playing and the logo is shown. The words "16 castaways" appear on screen followed by "Kawa Kawa Tribe". It then shows Ashley walking through the woods, followed by her picture. Arianna was seen trying to start a fire, followed by a picture of her. Jen was shown paddeling a raft for a challenge, afterwards her picture. Jocelyn was carving a stick with a knife, her picture was shown after. Alex was seen next diving into the lake. Followed by his picture. Nick was seen carrying a pile of leaves before his picture was shown. Andrew was seen next, attempting to build a shelter. Afterwards was his picture. Jacob was shown next piling up firewood before his picture was shown. The words "39 days" were shown followed by "Greincho Tribe". Kylie was seen carrying water to her tribe, afterwards her picture was shown. Sarah was cooking with the frying pan and her picture was shown afterwards. Margeret was shown digging in the sand followed by her picture. Valerie was seen putting a tourch together just before her picture was shown. Cole was shown banging two rocks together, and his picture was shown. Robert was building a conoe, next his picture was shown. James was cutting a branch off tree before his picture was seen. Brandon was shown last as he was eating rice. His picture was shown. The words "1 Survivor" were shown and the music stopped as the logo was shown one more time. Kawa Kawa: Day 10 The Kawa Kawa tribe had woken up, Arianna was feeling proud that her plan worked while Jacob was a little less confident. Jacob: Voting out Jocelyn last night was realy hard to do because she was one of the nicest people out here. Sadly, I really had no other choise but to trust Arianna seeing as Jocelyn was the weakest. Jacob was now sitting next to Alex eating rice for breakfast. Jacob: "You know Alex, you do relise some of the things you do are stupid right?" Alex: "No, I'm the smartest person I know." Jacob: "Who said that?" Alex: "Uh...uh..." Jacob facepalms, he then looks up to see Alex was gone." Jacob: "Where did he..." Alex appears behind him out of nowhere. Alex: "NOISE!!!!" Jacob: "AHHHH!" Jacob falls back into the tent, knocking it over. Arianna rips through from under it. Arianna: "WHO DID THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jacob/Alex: "IT WAS HIM!" Griencho: Day 10 Valerie was outside, and hears a mosquito flying around her. She picks up a rock and tries to hit it, but hit's Margeret by accident. Margeret: "Ow!" Valerie: "Sorry." Valerie picks up another rock and throws it, hitting Margeret again. Margeret: "Ow!" Valerie: "Sorry." Valerie tries once more, and again ends up hitting Margeret. Margeret: "Ow! Ok, you seriously have something against me." Valerie was about to say something, but Cole interupts. Cole: "Guys quick! There's something in the tent!" Margeret: "Um, we're ladies. At least I am." Valerie: "Hey!" They follow him to the tent to see James sleeping. Valerie: "So, it's just James." Cole: "Look in his bag." They open the bag and see a pile of clothes...moving. Then a baby pops out and the 3 scream, waking James up. James: "What are you doing?" Margeret: "Why is there a baby in your back pack?" James: "He's my luxury item." Margeret: "...you braught your baby brother as a luxury item?" James: "Who says he's my brother?" Brandon walks in and sees Cole with Margeret who was holding the baby. Brandon: "HOW MUCH ALONE TIME DO YOU TWO HAVE!?!" They look at the baby, then Margeret drops the baby on the floor. James: "My baby...eh, I never cared about that thing." Reward Challenge: Day 10 The Griencho Tribe walks into the challenge area. Matt: "Welcome back Griencho. Take a look at the new Kawa Kawa tribe, Jocelyn voted off last tribal council." As Kawa Kawa joins, some of the Grienchos look surprised to see Jocelyn gone. Matt: "So, welcome to your next reward challenge. For this challenge, you will have one member at a time race out to the oceon and dig up one of 5 totem pole pieces. They must then bring it back to the remaining member who will then assemble the totem pole. The first team with their totem pole completed will win reward. Do you wanna know what you're playing for." Matt turns around to reveal two boxes. He opens them up to show a portable shower trailor. This made all the girls, and Alex for some reason, cheer. Matt: "The winners will have these portable showers taken back to their camp. They will have hot showers for the rest of the game. So Griencho, since you have an extra person someone must sit out." Valerie: "I'll do it." Matt: "Ok, Valerie is sitting out. Now I'll give you a minuet to strategize." The tribes talk and get in their positions. Matt: "Brandon is building for Griencho, wile Jacob is bulding for Kawa Kawa. Survivors ready...GO!" Alex and Robert run out, Alex is screaming and jumping into the sand dunes. Arianna: "Alex, you're supposed to be in the water! If we lose, you're going home!" Jen: "I thaught we agreed on Nick?" Arianna: "SHUT UP!" Robert runs back with his first piece and Margeret runs out. Alex gets out of the sand dune with a starfish on his face. Alex: "My face feels funny." Margeret runs back and James runs out. Arianna: "ALEX, GET THE F**K OVER HERE OR I'LL SHOVE THAT F***ING STARFISH UP YOU'RE F***ING ASS!" Andrew: "A little harsh, don't you think?" James runs back and Sarah runs our. Alex pulls the starfish of his face and looks at it...then eats it...whole. While he was doing that, Sarah runs back and Cole runs out. Alex walks over to Arianna. Arianna: "Finally, now get out there!" Alex: "Ok, hold this then." Alex hands her a crab, which grabs onto her nose. Arianna: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jen: "Alex, where did you get that?" Alex: "In my pants." Arianna stares in shock, then faints. Cole gives the last piece to Brandon who puts it on top. Matt: "And Griencho wins reward! Congradulations Griencho, these showers will be taken back to your camp. As for Kawa Kawa, I have nothing for you. Good luck, you may all retern to camp. Kawa Kawa: Day 10 The tribe walked back to camp, Arianna was extremely annoyed. Arianna: "Thanks a lot Alex! I could've used those showers!" Jacob: "No kidding." Arianna: "Don't make me hurt you." Jacob: "Hey, I'm just stating the obviouse." Arianna: "Ok, where's that crab. I just found a good use for it." Jacob: "Um, dosen't the show prevent violence." Arianna: "Mabey, but I luckily braught duct tape as a luxury item." Jacob looks confused, the scene changes to Jacob taped to a tree with duct tape covering his mouth and eyes. Arianna: "There, that should teach you to mess with me." Jacob tried to say something, but his voice was muffled because of the tape. Arianna: "See ya tomorrow morning." Griencho: Day 11 At Griencho, Sarah and Valerie just got out of the shower wearing towels. Valerie: "Ahh, that was refreshing." Sarah: "Sure was, but now we need to talk." Valerie: "Oh, you having boy troubles again?" Sarah: "What? No! Ugh! I meen strategy." Valerie: "Oh." Sarah: "Alligning with Val, sure she's nice but she has no clue how to play the game and I have to pull her weight. I swear if it wasn't for Kylie, she probably would've been voted off day 6. I need some help...seriously." Sarah: "Ok, we need to start thinking of a way to save our asses." Valerie: "What do you meen?" Sarah: "Next time we lose, you're a prime target." Valerie: "And..." Sarah: "...that meens you loose." Valerie: "Oh." Sarah: "...like i said, clueless." With Cole and Margeret, they were sitting on a log while Cole played guitar. Margeret: "Wow, you're amazing at guitar." Cole: "You know, that's not the only thing I'm amazing at." Margeret: "Cole, he's like the only one I can talk to around here. The rest of them are either annoying, egotastic, or a complete nut job. Oh, and Brandon...whatever Brandon is." Robert: "Hey Cole, can you help me check the fishing nets." Cole: 'Sure thing, be right back Margeret." Cole goes to help Robert, and Margeret starts playing with her hair out of boredom. Out of nowhere, a bucket of water falls on her, bucket and all. James falls down after it. Margeret: "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT!?!" James: "REVENGE!!!!" Margeret: "WHAT THE F**K DID I DO TO YOU!?!" James runs away and Cole reterns. Cole: "Hey, what's..." Margeret: "I want James out of here!" Immunity Challenge: Day 11 The tribes enter the area. Matt: "Welcome tribes to your next immunity challenge. First things first, where's Jacob?" Jacob runs in, for some reason he's only in his underwear and out of breath. Everyone laughs at him. Arianna: "Oh right, I forgot to untie you." Jacob: "YA THINK!!!" Jen: "Whay are you..." Jacob: "Don't ask." Matt: "On that not, Griencho I'll take the immunity idol back." Sarah tosses to idol to Matt. Matt: "Immunity is back up for grabs. Your challenge today will be simple. It's a game I like to call Majority Rules. I ask a question with the answere being on of two given castaways. But don't answer with your personal opinion, but rather what you think the majority of the people will choose. If you answer in the minority, you will be out. Before we begin, Griencho you must sit someone out and it can't be Valerie." Brandon: "I'll sit out." Matt: "All right, everyone get to your podiums." Everyone gets in position. Matt: "First question, who is more trustworthy;Sarah or Margeret?" Everyone besides Cole and Margeret answer Sarah. Matt: "Majority says Sarah, Cole and Margeret are out. Next question, who dose the majority think wears their bathing suit better; Arianna or Jen?" Everyone but Jacob wrights down Arianna. Matt: "Majority says Arianna, Jacob you're out." Arianna: "F you Jacob." Matt: "Ok, Kawa Kawa leads 5-4. Next, who is least likely to remember his own name; Nick or Alex?" Everyone, including Alex, puts down Alex. Actually, Alex just put down an arrow pointing up because he actually couldn't remember his name. Matt: "You all answered the same so no one is out. Next question, who deserves a second chance at the game; Ashley or Kylie?" Arianna, Jen, Alex, Sarah, and James say Ashley wile the rest say Kylie. Matt: 'Majority says Ashley. Nick, Andrew, Robert, and Val are out. Next, who is more likely voted survivor Valedictorian; Jen or Sarah?" Arianna and Jen vote Jen wile the others say Sarah. Jen: "What did I ever do to you Alex?" Alex: "I like pie!" Matt: "Alex, Sarah, and James. You are the last three left, this is the tie breaker question. Solve this equation." Matt reveals a chalk board with a giant math equation. Arianna face palms. Arianna: "We're doomed." Alex buzzed in. Matt: "Alex, what's your answer?" Alex: "PIE!!!!!" Jen: "Well, at least we know who to vote off." Matt: "Alex...that answer is correct!" Arianna: "What?" James/Sarah: "What?" Alex: "Turkey?" Matt: "And somehow, Kawa Kawa wins immunity! Griencho, I'll see you tomorrow where one of you will be eliminated." Griencho: Day 12 The tribe was just starting to wake up, Margeret called Cole over to their usual log. Margeret: "So, how do we get rid of James?" Cole: "What, who said we were getting rid of James?" Margeret: "Think about it. He failed at the challenge and he's a total nutjob." Cole: "Yeah but..." Margeret: "Great. Since Robert will never vote him out, you take Brendon and I'll take the girls. Cole still confused, Margeret runs off to talk to Sarah and Valerie. Margeret: "Hey girls, can I talk to you." Valerie: "Sure, whats up." Margeret: "I'm just gunna cut to the chase. I know James is voting Val off so how about this. You two vote off James tonight. I have Cole with me on this." Sarah: "Woah woah woah, hold up. You want us to vote off the strongest member of our team. I don't think so." Margeret: "At least think about it." Sarah: "Fine." Margeret: "Thank you." Margeret walks away. Valerie: "We're not voting James off, right?" Sarah: "Hell no. I don't trust Margeret, she's playing way too hard. We need her out." Valerie: "But if what she says is true, then it will be a 2-2-2 vote." Sarah: "Um Val, what dose that add up to?" Valerie: "Uh..6." Sarah: "And how many people are on the tribe?" Valerie: "Uh...." Sarah: "7, there are 7 of us. That meens we need Brandon to vote off Margeret and we'll be able to get rid of her." The scene changes to Robert talking with Brandon. Robert: "So we're cool with voting off Val tonight?" Brandon: "I have no other option so sure." Robert: "Great." Robert walks away and Cole walks up to Brandon. Cole: "Yo dude, can we talk." Brandon: "Sure thing." Cole: "I know this sounds crazy but we need to vote off James tonight. He's got something wrong with him and I'm sure he'll end up screwing us over." Brandon: "Um...sure thing." Cole: "Thanks dude, I owe ya one." Cole walks away and Sarah comes up to Brandon. Sarah: "Look, Margeret is the weakest thing here. Can you vote her off." Brandon: "Uh..sure thing." Sarah: "Great, thanks." Sarah walks away and Brandon looks confused. Brandon: "Uh, I apparently went from no options to three options of elimination. This is gunna be a hard tribal council." Tribal Council: Day 12 The tribe walks in and sits down. Matt: "Welcome back Griencho Tribe, as you know fire represents life. If you're fire goes out, so do you. Now let's start with Sarah, has camp been any better without Kylie?" Sarah: "Well, we can actually get a word in edge wise if thats what you meen." Matt: "So, with her gone is there anyone else deserving to be voted off." Sarah: "I've heard a few names thrown out there." Matt: "Brandon, do you agree with this." Brandon: "To be honost, I don't know who I'm voting off. I've had three people come to me with three different names." Cole: "Sounds like a threesome with pregnant women." Everyone looks weirdly at Cole. Cole: "What?" Matt: "Um...ok. I'm not even going to risk another comment like that. It's time to vote, James you're first." James gets up and wrights a name on the paper. He folds it and puts it in the tin. He walks back and Sarah walks up. She wrights Margeret's name on it. Sarah: "I have no trust in you, hopefully Brandon agrees." She sits down and Valerie votes. Following her was Robert who voted for Val. Robert: "Sorry, but you are the weakest of the tribe." Robert sits down and Cole votes followed by Margeret who wrights James's name on the paper. Margeret: "You wanted revenge, you're gunna get it." Margeret sits down as Brandon walks up. He wrights a name and fold the paper. Brandon: "No matter what I do, I'm making an enemy so I just picked at random." He sits back down in his seat. Matt: "I'll go tally the votes." Matt retrieves the urn and brings it to the tribal area. Matt: "Once the votes are read, the decision is final. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the game immediatly. I'll read the votes." Matt pulls out the first vote and reveals it. Matt: "First vote, Valerie." He pulls one more out. Matt: "Valerie, that's two votes for Valerie." Valerie looks worried while Robert seems confident. Matt: "Next vote, Margeret. James, that's 2 votes Val, 1 vote Margeret, 1 vote James." James and Margeret look confused as to why they got votes. Matt: "Next vote, James. Next, Margeret. We are tied with 2 votes Val, Margeret, and James. Only 1 vote left." He reaches in and pulls out the last vote. Matt: "The fourth person voted out of Survivor: Lost Forest, is..." Dramatic close ups of Valerie, Margeret, and James are shown. Matt: "Margeret." Margeret looks dissapointed. Matt: "By a vote of 3-2-2, Margeret you must bring me your tourch." As she gets up, she kisses Cole on the cheek and brings her tourch to Matt. Matt: "Margeret, your tribe has spoken." Margeret: "Bye guys, good luck." As she leaves, Sarah and Val look confident wile Cole looks depressed. Margeret's Last Words: "I'm really surprised to be sitting here right now, I really thaught Brandon and the girls were with us. Never the less, I'm hoping Cole wins this. By Survivor, this girl is out!" Votes: Margeret (3): Sarah, Valerie, Cole Valerie (2): Robert, James James (2): Cole, Margeret